


我不是渣男(五)

by projection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projection/pseuds/projection
Summary: dbq我有罪，好像有点黄了，错字见谅，根本不好意思检查错字好像套路太多了...应该掰的回来吧
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 4





	我不是渣男(五)

钱锟收到了一封短讯，他点开了那封短信，在阅读完的瞬间他有些脱力，手机摔落在地上，屏幕瞬间就出现了几个蜘蛛网状的裂痕。

他蹲在墙角，将脸埋在颤抖的双手中，黄旭熙被绑架了，现在对方要求他对自己视如亲弟弟的董思成下药，不然黄旭熙就会没命，钱锟大脑完全空白。

一直到太阳都西下后 ，他才做出抉择，他侥幸的想着，如果他选择董思成，这样黄旭熙就会死，但如果他选择黄旭熙，董思成也不会死的，相信思成会谅解他的吧。

钱锟刚想打电话约董思成出来，董思成就已经先找钱锟出去了，钱锟颤抖着手将药粉放入了口袋中，到达酒吧后，看到董思成依然笑着叫他过去，钱锟心里就 觉得很是过意不去。

董思成如此信任他，他怎么会狠的下心去伤害他，他究竟是多冷酷无情，才会理所当然的觉得因为董思成并不会死，所以拿他的清白去换黄旭熙的命就很值得。

钱锟想着既然都走到了这一步他也没有退路了，他强迫自己扬起了一个勉强的微笑，走向董思成，董思成不打算提起他不久前和李永钦的谈话，他决定把这件事埋在 心底只要他的锟哥不伤害他，他就选择相信钱锟，并和他做一辈子的兄弟。

董思成看着钱锟有些勉强的微笑，他先开口道:"锟哥，你最近心情不好吗 ？"钱锟摇了摇头，他对董思成道:"思成，如果一个你很信任的人他骗了你，还伤害了你，但是他是有不得已的苦衷的，你会选择原谅他吗 ？"说完他又紧张的握着自己的手，并慌张的看着董思成。

董思成的心中有些苦涩，锟哥这是要承认他骗了我的事吗？ 董思成深吸了一口气，他说:"也许会的，人生就是有很多的无奈，让你去伤害你身边最亲近的人，不过或许不会的，在知道最信任的人背叛了自己之后， 或许会无法原谅也情有可原的，毕竟我一直以来都很讨厌别人骗我啊。"

说完，董思成眼神复杂的看向钱锟就起身去了厕所，钱锟在董思成去厕所时打开了那包药，将里面的粉末尽数撒了进去，他知道现在如果不这么做的话，等下就没机会了，这样黄旭熙就会死去。

他在心里告诉自己:"就算思成醒了以后不认 我这个朋友，也是我回该，罪有应得，是我对不起思成..."钱锟看着白色的药粉最后和琥珀色的酒融为一体，最后完全不见了踪迹，心里有些难受。

他看着董思成回到他的对面，并喝下了那杯酒，钱锟在心中为他们即将逝去的情谊默默的哀悼。 他看着董思成在意识模糊前突然明白后受伤又不可置信的眼神，他忍住心脏传来的钝痛，走出了包间。

短信上交代他做完了这些事后直接离开就好，他们保证不会伤害黄旭熙，但是暂时也不会放了他，钱锟在离开前回头看了一眼酒吧，然后就默默的离去了。

董思成醒来时就在一张酒店的床上了，而郑在玹坐在他身边，或许是喝醉了，郑在玹的脸蛋有些红。

而大概过了一分钟左右，董思成的脸蛋有些泛红 ，双腿向内一拢一拢的，裤裆也翘起了一块，董思成从嘴里哼了一声，脸蛋通红，还不时拽了拽衣服，他或许是感到有点燥热，渴望性爱的冲动。 

郑在玹的性器已经硬的犹如钢棒一般，但他尽力克制并故意问董思成:"思成你怎么了？"董思成喘着粗气，眼神有些恍惚，双腿并拢的更加紧密了。

或许是真的撑不住了，他一把摸到郑在玹的性器上，呼着粗气道:"啊，我要做爱...操我...操我。"郑在玹也实在忍不住 了，一把抱住董思成，与他舌吻了起来。

郑在玹不想耽误太多时间，也没有做很多前戏，在给郑在玹脱掉内裤的董思成早已按捺不住，在郑在玹的 性器从裤子中蹦出来后，就跪在郑在玹的身前，双手抱着郑在玹的屁股，并用嘴巴舔弄他粗大的性器，并在嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

而郑在玹此时正在吸允董思成挺立的红果，又让董思成因为药物而敏感的身子直接攀上了高峰了。

郑在玹直接将董思成放倒在床上，郑在玹将性器抵在董思成已经湿的不行的穴口，丝毫不给董思成高潮后的适应期，然后打算直接进入，却没想董思成也被药物逼得 饥渴得向上一挺来迎合，在结合后董思成脑中一片空白，并忘我的叫了出来。

郑在玹以冲刺般的速度抽插着，董思成高潮了好几回，郑在玹干的起劲，却不太过瘾。

他让董思成用双手勾住他的脖子，而他则托着董思成的大腿 ，但还是不停的抽插着，他把董思成抱了起来，并站在地上，让董思成用双腿环绕在他的腰部，是为了让郑在玹的性器埋在董思成身体的深处，而不易滑出来。

郑在玹停止了抽动，董思成也许知道他是要换姿势，双腿就用力的勾着，里面一紧一紧的好像在给郑在玹做按摩。 郑在玹紧紧的抱着他，并走了起来，董思成的身体受重力影响后倾，这极没安全感的姿势还是让他惊慌失措地抓住了郑在玹的肩膀。

郑在玹看起来对董思成的反应十分满意，一改刚才的平和，抓着董思成的双腿就用力插干起来。 “呃嗯啊哈啊啊”失重的危险感让董思成不自觉地紧缩着小穴，这给郑在玹带来了更大的快感， “啊啊啊不行不能这样啊哈要穿了”。 

郑在玹一边做着最后的冲刺一边喘息着回答他:“穿不了你经操得很”话音刚落，就把董思成压在后面墙壁上射出了精液。

李永钦满意的盯着监视器传来的话面，黄旭熙开口问:"你这样把董思成直接送上别人的床也不会吃醋吗？"

李永钦笑意满满的回答:"你懂什么啊，思成 迟早都会是我一个人的，不过话说回来你满意了吗？看到你家钱锟为了你出卖他最亲爱的弟弟董思成？"

黄旭熙不再理会李永钦的调侃，只是若有所思的背过身。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq我有罪，好像有点黄了，错字见谅，根本不好意思检查错字
> 
> 好像套路太多了...应该掰的回来吧


End file.
